


I'm not drunk I like you

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 3rd ongwoon prompt i got on my cc, Canon Compliant, Drinking & Talking, M/M, expert wingman kang daniel, god-daniel, not really a drunk confession, sober ongwoon, too much beer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Sungwoon only wants a good drink before going to sleep but he gets something that he secretly wants.(Everybody say thank you god-daniel!)





	I'm not drunk I like you

**Author's Note:**

> ongwoon au where sungwoon feels close with seongwu after a night of drinking (with a bit of hok please)  
> -Anon #3
> 
> First sem has finally ended. So yeah. I'll continue making ongwoon drabble from the prompts I got on my cc account.

It’s past midnight when Sungwoon decides to get some snack since he can’t sleep. They don’t have any schedule tomorrow morning so he has all the time to sleep late and do whatever he wants. He rummages their refrigerator to find something to eat and jug down some booze. Thank the heavens he sees two kimbap rolls, kimchi made by Jihoon’s mother and cans of beer.  “These will do.” Sungwoon whispers to himself, holding all of them at once and walks to their living room. He suddenly thinks to message Daniel and Seongwu if they are still awake to invite them to come outside so they can drink together.

 

 _Still up? Tell Seongwu to come too!_ Sungwoon hits send to Daniel. After a few minutes, he already heard the two exited out from their shared room.

 

“Hey, Hyung! What’s up? Gonna drink only one can because I drank three earlier with Jihoon and Woojin so.” Daniel opens his can of beer as he sits in one of the beanbags on the floor.  Sungwoon sips a little his beer, gestures Seongwu to sit beside him on the couch. “Nothing much. I just want to get sleepy so drinking a little may be good with some company?”

“Yup, good idea. I was about to tell Daniel to get some drink but he said you texted him inviting us over. Is this some kind of telepathy?” Sungwoon is a little delighted to hear that Seongwu wants to drink as well. He is about to answer the younger when Daniel butts in with a smirk on his face. “Or some kind of soulmate thing?”

Both Sungwoon and Seongwu look at the youngest before drinking their beers. Sungwoon wants to slap Daniel because tonight is that time he wants to clear the infatuation he started to feel for Seongwu.

 

Sungwoon thought he was a good actor and almost perfect at hiding his feelings but Daniel was better at observing all his members’ gestures towards each other then hypothesizing what could be the emotions or feelings behind these actions. The younger started to find something was different when he noticed Sungwoon zoning out on Seongwu’s direction. At first he thought it was coincidental but he observed that it was not just one time thing. No matter how Sungwoon denied, Daniel was persistent to prove his point that the older liked Seongwu so he ended up admitting it. Well, Daniel was so proud telling Sungwoon that his haunch had never been wrong. Sungwoon became comfortable and open to Daniel since then but it annoys him when Daniel is teasing him subtly when Seongwu is around knowing that Daniel is also close with the other. He just shrugs every time Daniel assures that the feeling is mutual and he doesn’t have to worry because it’s not a one-sided thing.

 

“Why do you keep on ignoring your feelings, hyung? It’s been a year since I knew that you like-” Daniel asks when Seongwu cuts with another question. 

“It’s been a year since Daniel knew what, hyung? I know you guys are close but that doesn’t mean you’ll make me feel out of place.” Seongwu whines as he leans on Sungwoon’s shoulder. The older screams (a little) inside and Daniel knows what he’s going through alone so being a great friend, he doesn’t stop teasing his favorite hyung next to his another favorite hyung.

“Aww, Seongwu-hyung! How can you feel that when you’re someone’s special place?” Daniel starts singing the chorus of “One’s place”. Sungwoon knows to himself that he’s already blushing. He hurriedly throws a crumpled tissue to Daniel but the younger only laughs at him. He doesn’t move, not wanting Seongwu to remove his head on his shoulder.

“You mean I’m out of place to someone like you two. Just tell me if I’ll go back to our room, Niel-ah.” Sungwoon glares at Daniel but the younger just smiles at him like he’s telling that everything is fine.

 

“Nah, that’s not what I’m mean, Seongwu-hyung. Okay, for you not to feel out of place even you’re just thinking that you are. Picture this, Sungwoonie-hyung singing ‘One’s Place’ to a wannable and that lucky wannable is you. That’s it. That’s the tweet.” Sungwoon doesn’t notice that he had another can of beer all the way down in one drinking.

Seongwu whines one more time as he sits properly. “We’re not on twitter, you dumbo. Sungwoon-hyung, seriously? You’re just gonna drink here and not gonna help me understand what Daniel is saying?”

Sungwoon no longer feels the weight on his shoulder making him a little lightheaded so he puts his arm around Seongwu's shoulder beside him then grabs the younger’s head to make him lean back on him. He thinks that these beers made him do it. He looks down at Seongwu but the latter doesn’t mind leaning on him again.

 

“Whatever, I’m done with my beer so I’m outta here. Get it done, folks. Always remember that Kang Daniel is always right and both of you can’t hide anything from me. Geez, good thing I don’t swing both ways or else this bridge thingy would feel like shit.” Daniel says before going back to their room.

 

“He’s not drunk. Isn’t he?” Seongwu says just to break the silence after Daniel left.

 

“You know him and who’s getting drunk with one can?” Sungwoon answers, trying to calm himself because Daniel unleashes a big dick energy of an expert wingman at 3 AM without him being ready.

 

“Sungwoonie-hyung?” Seongwu calls him with his soft yet innocent voice. Sungwoon can feel that the younger knows something. It seems that Daniel told everything to his roommate knowing that the youngest love to act like he’s some kind of a cupid.

“Hmm?” Sungwoon tries to act unbothered, opens another can of beer and gulps it again in one down.

“Daniel knew I’m bi since produce days. He was too straightforward it irks me sometimes but I think he’s right? I can’t hide anything from him since then.” Seongwu shares then grabs another can and leans back to Sungwoon’s shoulder feeling at home.

 

Sungwoon is starting to feel lightheaded again but in a good way. Seongwu leaning on his shoulder feels perfect. It feels so right to the point that he doesn’t want to end this moment. Maybe, Daniel is right. Seongwu feels like home. They’re not always clings to each other but treats Seongwu as his close friend, his go-to person whenever he’s upset but as times passes by, he ends up feeling something more. Sungwoon feels something for Seongwu that he doesn’t feel for someone else.

“Tell me about it. He discovered I like someone just because I keep looking at that particular person differently. That’s what Daniel describes? That I’m being obvious? He should pursue being a detective, right?” Sungwoon says all of a sudden, a bit shocked. Good thing he said ‘someone’ instead of ‘you’ to Seongwu.

 

“Ah, I see. So how did Daniel discover?” Seongwu opens another can and gives it to Sungwoon then drinks his beer as well, waiting for the older to answer.

So technically, at this wee hours, Sungwoon is in a hot seat by someone he finds special and trying to avoid falling for. He’s starting to get confused if Seongwu is still clueless and just plain curious about who is that person he likes or just trying to tease the hell out of him.

Sungwoon accepts the beer that the younger opened and drinks before saying something. “Hmm, he’s cute if he likes to be cute but he’s handsome without even trying to be handsome? Sometimes his jokes are not funny but teasing him is a lot funnier. I don’t know why but his presence calms me. His aura is so distressing. Maybe he just brings out the best in me? I don’t know, really.At first, I’m happy for being his friend but as time passes by, I’m happier because of non-platonic reason but you know, I’m okay in keeping it to myself waiting for it to die down but Daniel happened to noticed it too and nagged me until I gave up.”

 

Sungwoon lowkey confesses then drinks his beer without minding the bitter taste. He’s completely sober right now and not believing that he can say this to the younger. He looks at Seongwu trying to check what his expression after listening to him but he can’t read what is on the younger’s mind. He can feel the stare of the younger piercing through him. This kind of stare is making Sungwoon uneasy because he can’t grasp what the younger is thinking. He doesn’t know how to react smoothly without letting his guard down.

“Daniel is a bit clingy. Don’t you think?” Seongwu says, changing their topic. Sungwoon thinks that maybe Seongwu is not interested about his feelings or just clueless. Maybe Daniel didn’t even say anything to his roommate. Maybe he’s just thinking too much.

 _This is for the better. This is what I actually plan in the first place._ His inner self says. Sungwoon realizes that he will just continue what he’s currently doing and that is to keep his feelings to himself. No hard feelings. Seongwu may swing both ways like him but that doesn’t mean the younger can be into him. He’ll just have to settle this unrequited feeling alone, mend it but at the same time, make the remaining moments memorable together with the other members whom he treats as his family.

 

Sungwoon is on his seventh can of beer but he’s still completely sober but a little lightheaded because of his raging feelings that needs to be expressed properly but got cut off because of a sudden realization that it will not be reciprocated back so why bother pursuing it? Maybe this time, Daniel is wrong. Maybe it’s one-sided all along. He gulps his beer with his eyes close and a tiny sting on his chest, tasting the bitterness of the beer on his throat.

 

He is about to move on as well and answer Seongwu’s question about Daniel’s clinginess when Seongwu says something. “I wanted to be clingy too, hyung. I always wanted us to become even closer.”

Wait, did Sungwoon hear Seongwu clearly? He needs to calm down. This is the perfect time for the elder to test the waters, to know what did Seongwu said. He needs to ask something that looks like a joke. “We’re always close, right? I mean I consider you as my close friend the whole time? Yah, don’t tell me I’m the only one who see it that way? Huh Ong Seongwu? You're even sitting closely beside me right now, aren't you?” Seongwu just stares at him like he knows what’s running through his mind. The younger is on his seventh can of beer as well.

 

“Daniel said that you like someone I know. He said that this someone is so close to you. At first I thought he’s just bluffing saying that he knows everything and he’s not god-daniel for nothing. I was curious because it’s about you but he keeps me hanging and clings back to you teasing the shit out of me. That time after our manager announced that the two of us will go to the jungle, he approached me and said that I have to take care of you there for that certain someone. I was too puzzled and it really annoyed me I started ignoring him.”

Sungwoon can’t help not to feel nervous. All the beer in his system doesn’t do him justice. What happen to the “let the beer do the talk” thing that usually happens in dramas? He remembers that the three of them, including Daniel have high tolerance in taking alcohol so Sungwoon and Seongwu are fully aware that they are sober right now.

 

“After the trip in Sabah and that time we went strolling in Chicago, didn’t you realize who’s that someone Daniel always talked about? Or all this time, you’re secretly laughing at me trying to act unbothered so that nothing will change?” Sungwoon noticed that while he’s talking, the younger doesn’t take his eyes from him and lend his ears, like listening to every word he says like they are pointers to review for an upcoming exam.

                                                                       

Sungwoon wants to distract himself. He tries to calm down as he waits for the younger’s answer. He is about to get the last can of beer when Seongwu stops him. “Daniel knew it all along. He knows that I’m only acting like I don’t but I do.” Seongwu says carefully, now in a lower tone like he’s been testing the waters all this time.

Sungwoon already assumes that the reason Seongwu acts like he doesn’t know and he even admits that he’s not dense is just simple. That only means he doesn’t like Sungwoon more than friends so he’ll just act clueless about it to avoid being awkward to each other. Sungwoon’s hope started to skyrocketed earlier when he thought that Seongwu was trying to have a lowkey confession as well but it’s the other way around. His hopes are now crashed in to pieces. He is now officially an agnostic because their god-Daniel doesn’t know everything in the first place. Now that the last beer is on Seongwu hands, maybe this situation will not be on his favor.

 

“Okay, I get it now. You don’t have to act anymore Seongwu-ya. Good thing you’ve cleared things out? I just only like that person but that doesn’t mean he needs to feel the same. This is supposed to be a secret in the first place.” Sungwoon says, trying to put a smile on his face. Good thing this all blew out in the last month of the contract. He can act unbothered like there’s nothing wrong for a few weeks more to save his face after being dumped by his special someone who happens to be his close friend and also a member of Wanna One. The only thing he needs to do now is how to get away from this embarrassing moment in a smooth unbothered way since Seongwu is not saying anything.

 

 _He feels really sorry. Isn’t he? Ugh, Daniel. You’re really far away from being god._ The older says to himself after glancing at Seongwu who keeps his head down. He has to do something. He should be the one who feels like that because he was the one who got dumped.

 

“Let’s clean these or Minhyun will kick our asses tomorrow, I mean later.” Sungwoon laughs awkwardly as he tries to break the looming silence that he initially made. _What have you done?_ His inner self says as he picks the cans of beer. Sungwoon is about to stand and make his way to the kitchen to put the cans in the trash bin when Seongwu tells him something he didn’t expect.

 

“I’m just doing what you’re doing, Sungwoon-hyung. I’m just acting unbothered because you’re doing the same. Just like you, hyung. It’s supposed to be a secret...”

 

“But god-daniel happened” Sungwoon says it along with Seongwu when he sits down beside the younger in the couch again. The younger looks at him with a meek smile. Seongwu looks timid as he stares at Sungwoon like he wanted to say something more. The least thing Sungwoon wants for Seongwu to feel is guilt and he doesn’t have to feel this way, all because of him.

 

“Well, I guess Daniel doesn’t know everything. He always assures that I don’t need to be worried for a one-sided thing but here we are? But maybe he’s just being a good friend for making that up and feel better even it’s not really necessary to tell white lies.” Sungwoon meekly smiles at Seongwu. He should not be saying that but his lips betrayed him and just thinks that it is for the best. This conversation is almost over.

 

_**"I used to take it for granted. I’ve always found it hard to articulate my feelings. Many days that I’ve been selfish being beside you, without saying a word, how hard it must have been for you?"** _

 

Sungwoon’s ears perk when he heard Seongwu singing the second part of One's Place, their own song. What is he trying to imply right now? Based on the lyrics, is this what Seongwu been wanting to say to him? He doesn’t know what to react. Are they going to pull a musical scene right now? He thinks completely sober but his lightheadedness makes him to not think properly so he ends up singing the next refrain as his reply.

 

_**“You were by my side for no reason. You who held my hands tightly, I want to hold you. Right now, more important that myself”** _

 

“You.” Seongwu looks at him with a glint in his eyes as he says it dearly.

 

**_“I want to be beside you where I want to be”_ **

“You.” Seongwu says again, now with a shy smile.

 

 _ **“Even if time passes, I'll always be here. I'll be the home in which you can rest in anytime”**   _The two of them ends the chorus together.

 

 

After their impromptu singing, Seongwu seems like he will say something when Jisung goes out from his room to approach them in the living room.

“Seriously guys? I didn’t know our own song can be considered suitable for drunks but really? At almost 5 o’clock in the morning? If you want to patch things up, you better talk it out than sing it? I should be the one doing that as a practice for my musical soon. Maybe you guys should help me?” Jisung says his piece as he yawns and stretches his arms before going back to his room. 

Both of them just laugh it off and start cleaning the living room. Sungwoon still wants to know what was it all about and why did Seongwu do that. Is he going to collect his shattered hope to make it whole again or it is better to leave it as is.

“I didn’t notice it’s already 5? We still have few more hours to sleep.” Sungwoon says, and chooses the latter. Both of them are standing and facing each other. Once Seongwu agrees to return to their respective rooms, it’s really over and both of them will go back acting nothing is wrong.

 

 _Three, two, one._ He counts silently then turns his back on Seongwu. Sungwoon takes his first step when he feels Seongwu’s warmness envelopes his smaller frame. He can’t move, and doesn’t want to.

 

“Daniel is right all along, hyung. It’s never a one-sided thing. Based on your reactions right now, you misunderstood me earlier with what I’ve said. And Jisung-hyung was wrong. Singing your feelings is a lot better. It’s really hard to act on our real feelings so we choose to be the other way around. I’m sorry, Sungwoon-hyung.  I’m just scared as you so I ended up acting like that just to keep you.” Seongwu says, leaning his chin on the older's shoulder, Sungwoon can feel the warm breath of Seongwu on his neck. 

 

Sungwoon gently gets away from the younger’s hug to face him so he can hug him back, leaning his head on Seongwu’s chest.  “Maybe he’s really god-daniel for a reason and maybe you’re just dumb for not acting on your real feelings!”

 

“Maybe you’re dumber for planning to hide it from me when I always notice you staring at me during our practice breaks.” Seongwu hugs back his tiny Sungwoon-hyung who slaps his back playfully because of what the younger said.

  
  
  


  


 

 


End file.
